Going Under
by inkk
Summary: Songfic to Going Under by Evanescence, Mimori decides that Ryuhou's coldness isn't what she wants. Ryuhou, on the other hand...


Another sucky s-CRY-ed fic...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own s-CRY-ed, OKAY? I don't own Going Under, either!

Warnings: Hmm... only a little bit OOC... well... a lot, but in a good way.

* * *

Mimori Kiryu sat on the balcony of her rooms in HOLY headquarters, silently crying. 

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you..._

She just wanted to love Ryuhou again. She missed him. She wanted to be around him, but he just acted like he didn't even know her.

_50 thousand tears I've cried...  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you...  
And you still won't hear me..._

She looked at the stars and remembered her words to Ryuhou when they were younger.

"The stars are so close we can almost reach it," she whispered. She sighed and turned around, intending to go to sleep. She would see Ryuhou again tomorrow. But... maybe she didn't want to. She resolved to stay in her rooms all day, and work there. She didn't need Ryuhou if he was going to be so evil towards her.

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself...  
Maybe I'll wake up for once...  
Not tormented...  
Daily defeated by you...  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom..._

The black haired girl awoke to the sound of chirping birds and drops of rain on the building. She sat up and yawned, then got dressed for the day. She walked over to her computer and switched it on.

_I'm dying again..._

She typed in silence for a few hours, and during that time, Ryuhou, the Alter she loved, but 'didn't love her back', had gotten back to the large building. He looked around for her unconciously, before seeing she wasn't there and stopping. He wanted to see her, even if he couldn't tell her how he felt.

"Cougar, have you seen Ms Kiryu?" he asked the orange haired speed-demon.

"She's been in her room all day, we think she doesn't want to see you." the other alter replied with a serious expression on his face. A big change from his usual hyper-happy one. But hen he shrugged. "It's not suprising, you know. She really cares about you and you always reject her."

_I'm going under...  
Drowning in you...  
I'm falling forever...  
I've got to break through.  
I'm going under._

Ryuhou walked down the hall towards Mimori's rooms. He was worried about her, no matter what he thought. He walked to her door and then heard the music she was now listening to. It made his heart break.

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies... So I don't know what's real and what's not... Always confusing the thoughts in my head... So I can't trust myself anymore...

_I'm dying again..._

Inside the room was a, now crying again, Mimori. She was trying to stop, but couldn't. Finally she got under control and continued typing, singing along with her music as well.

_I'm going under...  
Drowning in you...  
I'm falling forever...  
I've got to break through.  
I'm going under._

Outside the door, Ryuhou's courage was fading away. He realized he wasn't going to be able to talk to the woman he had feelings for, unless some sort of miracle happened.

_So go on and scream...  
Scream at me...  
I'm so far away...  
I won't be broken again...  
I've got to breathe...  
I can't keep going under..._

Mimori's security system notified her of a person outside her room. She stood up and looked through the hole in the door. 'Ryuhou' she thought. She didn't want to see him, but it looked as if his icy walls were gone. She opened the door.

"Ryuhou. What is it?" she asked.

"I... I..." the green haired male stuttered. Mimori found the whole thing terribly cute.

"Here, come in." she suggested. This time Ryuhou accepted the invitation. She motioned for him to sit down on the couch, and she sat down at her computer.

"What is it, Ryuhou?" she asked again, her voice light.

"I'm sorry." was all he said before kissing her. Her eyes widened and then closed.

_I'm going under...  
Drowning in you...  
I'm falling forever...  
I've got to break through.  
I'm going under._

She pulled away. "Hmm... what was that for?" she asked happily.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryuhou replied, kissing her again.

And we leave the couple there on the bed, silently falling asleep.

* * *

BLARGH! I HATED THIS!  
Please review...


End file.
